


Satisfied

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You loved your sister more than anything, she was the closest family you had. That's why when it came down to the difficult choice of her happiness or yours, you knew right away you would do anything for her.





	1. Updated Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is the updated one!! I'm so glad to see that people are enjoying it and are already interested!! I'll try to get another chapter up tonight!! Thanks so much for everyone comments and such!!

Large candles lining the perimeter of the room, gold and silks adorning the tables with white lilies and a single red rose in the center of each table. Every person that filled the tables and stood near the center table talking were dressed in suits and extravagant gowns. She carried herself in perfect posture, a navy blue silk and satin ball gown tied tightly around her waist with a large bow with a halter top and a deep sweeping neckline. The open skin covered by intricate jewels. She made her way through the crowd of people to the center of the beautifully decorated room. Her hair styled up with a few loose strands falling in front of her face. She gripped the champagne glass tightly as she cleared her throat turning her bright eyes towards the bride and groom that sat next to each other hands intertwined tightly.  
“Now everyone! Time for the Maid of Honor to make a speech!! Hush up everyone!!” Gladiolus loud voice rang out as everyone silenced and turned their head towards her. A large smile spread across her lips as she took a deep breath holding back tears that threatened to fall.  
She slowly scanned the crowd raising her glass into the air and yelled.  
“Cheers to the bride! To the groom! From your sister who is always by your side and to the hope you provide to our nation and yours, may you always live a happy life!” She raised her glass up to the air and turned toward the two meeting his beautiful deep blue eyes. The tears started falling, she couldn’t stop them as she quickly turned away shouting to the crowd. “I want to thank you all for coming to the wedding of my darling sister, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and her handsome husband Noctis Lucis Caelum. I’m so glad that not only are these two wonderful people so perfectly in love, but they are uniting our two kingdoms!” As she finished her speech she moved away quickly, out of the corner of her eye she saw the worry that crossed their faces as they both stood to follow her everyone cheered and surrounded the two giving their well wishes, out of the corner of her eye she saw the worry that crossed their faces as they both stood to follow her. she made her way quickly towards the closest balcony feeling the cold air hit her face and dry the tears that fell. She walked over towards the edge and gripped the railing feeling the hot tears drip down the side of her cheeks as the glass of champagne slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor.  
_Why did he still have to have this damn hold on her heart. She loved him but she loves her sister more, she always hoped that she would not regret that day.._  
She slowly lifted her head, she felt her mind go back to that day, the day she chose her sister’s happiness over her own.


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Y/N will forever regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italicize is just her thoughts just so its clear! Also I apologize for the delay! Work has been keeping me crazy busy! I'm debating on maybe taking this a bit further but let me know what you think!! Sorry if this isn't my best work I really hope I did this justice!! Can't wait to see what you guys think!

She made her way down the beautifully decorated hallway with a simple maroon ballgown her arm gently hooked with her younger sister a large smile plastered on her face.  
“Common Lu-Lu! You’re going to have fun tonight! It’s just a party to welcome the Prince and some of the Kingsglaive!” Her sparkling eyes connected with the blondes gentle ones a soft smile pulling at her face as she nodded slowly.  
“I suppose so sister..I just hope Father doesn’t try anything silly..” Her gentle voice flowed so musically as she released a gentle giggle. They stopped just short of the door before Y/N slowly turned to her sister and gently moved her bangs towards the side before tucking a small flower pin in her hair to hold it back.  
“I thought this would go well with what Brother got you as well..” Y/N turned before pushing the doors open and walking through greeting everyone immediately with a warm smile and sinful gossip. Nothing too dramatic but just enough to bring the attention to her. She glanced over at her sister shooting her a soft wink as the younger girl made her way towards a small group of women talking of politics. Y/N smiled before making her way through the crowd greeting all the guest making her way toward where the musicians were all playing. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as many of the soldiers watched her every move and all made their way towards her. /Nothing new../ she thought to herself closing her eyes momentarily before opening them as a small group of new guest entered. Her breath caught in her chest as she met his deep sapphire eyes. He was young, very thin but we'll dressed and very attractive. He caught her gaze and slowly made his way towards her before bowing deeply to her. She felt a gentle heat raise up to her cheeks as he gently lifted her hands to his lips smiling at her.  
“Hello, my name is Noctis Caelum.. what would your name be?” His eyes bore into her and for a brief moment she truly felt she forgot her own name. Fluttering her lashes quickly she flashed a beautiful and slightly flirtatious smile.  
“Indeed, I am Y/N Fleurent.. a pleasure to meet you sir..” she spoke elegantly as she dipped into a slight curtsy before he softly tugged on her hand.  
“Care to dance then? I feel we would have much to talk about..” his voice made her heart pound. She had fell for this raven haired man. “You seem like a woman who has a lot she could teach the right man..” his tongue held a warm tone with teasing undertone. A smirk formed on her lips as she glanced at him then away.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, remember who you are speaking to” She held a sharp edge to her tongue before bowing to him as the song ended. May I ask about your family sir? Since you seem to know about me..”  
Noctis slightly glanced away before looking back at her and smiling. It was a pleasure getting to know you dear Noctis. I do hope we get a chance to speak again.” She winked at him before curtsying and turning walking out to the balcony. As soon as she knew he was out of sight and earshot she leaned heavily against the banister of the balcony her face turning bright red. She let out a deep exhale smiling widely and barely holding back the girlish laughter that escaped her lips. She griped her locket opening it to an image of her mother.  
“Did you see that mother? That conversation lasted a few minutes and I know he was a bit of a flirt but I’m going to give him a chance. It’s strange but when I asked about his family did you see his answer?” She smiled widely and laughed a bit. “He’s so handsome and you can tell he uses that to his advantage, peach fuzz on his chin, i bet he can’t even grow it!” She let out a soft exhale looking up at the sky then looked down a soft frown on her face as she looked up at the castle. “I want to take him far away from this place..” Turning her whole body around she began making her way back in as she scanned the crowd she stopped dead in her tracks her heart stopping for a split second as her blood ran cold. Luna, her sister’s beautiful face was awestruck and flustered as she stared at Noctis. She’s helplessly in love. Luna fell hard for him just as hard as Y/N did. She felt her eyes water looking back at Noct one last time before making her way towards him.It was at this point that she learned three very important things about herself. Taking a deep inhale she smiled softly and looped her arm around his.  
“Hm oh hello Y/N? Where are you taking me?” Noctis asked as he winked slightly at the woman that was leaning against him.  
Y/N let out a slight laugh and looked at him. “I’m about to change your whole life~”  
He chuckled a bit before nodding. “Then lead the way please.” He followed after her not knowing what was going on in her mind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
_Number one, I’m a girl in a world where I only have one job, that’s to marry up in life. My father only had one son, who’s gone so I’m the one who has to social climb. I’m the wittiest and a gossip and I know Noctis is a prince but with nothing to gain. That doesn’t mean I love him any less.._  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
“Uh Hello! I’m Lunafreya Nox Fleurent!” She curtsied to the raven haired man that her sister had brought over.  
He slyly glanced over to Y/N. “Fleurent?”  
“My sister~”  
\---------------------------------------  
_Number two, He’s only interested in my because I’m of the Fleurent family and sister to the Oracle. That helps him out greatly. I’d have to be naive to forget that. Maybe that’s why I introduced him to my sister Luna. Now she’s his bride, nice going Y/N. You’re never going to be satisfied.._  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’ve heard truly wonderful things of your adventures and skills!” Luna smiled widely a large brush covering her gentle features.  
“Well I do hope my reputation doesn’t precede me!” Noctis smiled winking playfully as he lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss on it.  
“I’ll let you two talk!” Y/N smiled turning her heart breaking as she walked away her eyes burning as tears formed in them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Number three, I know my sister like I know my own mind, there is no one out there that is as trusting or as kind. I know if I’d told her that I loved him she would silently step aside. I would have him all to myself. She would say ‘I’m fine’, she’d be lying._ The tears are burning and her heart is aching as she forced a hand through her free hair. _When I fantasize at night, it’s his beautiful blue eyes. I can’t help but romanticize what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly.. At least my dear Luna is his wife at least I keep his eyes in my life.._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She opened her eyes and wiped away the tears that had escaped as she relived the memories of that night. Turning she made her way slowly back into the main hall. Walking up to her sister she pulled her into a tight hug. “I apologize I let my emotional exit worry you. I’m just so happy for you!” She felt her sister’s arms tighten around her and hear the sniffle escape. Luna was crying to.  
“Thank you so much sister.. You don’t understand how happy I am with him. I can’t thank you enough for everything..” Luna hiccuped slightly pulling away placing a chaste kiss on her sisters cheek before turning to Noctis and sliding her hand into his.  
Y/N smiled at him biting the inside of her lip as Noctis mouthed a soft ‘thank you’ followed by placing a kiss on Luna’s head leading her into the crowd receiving loud congratulations. A deep shaky breath escaped her as she felt a hand gently land on her shoulder.  
_I know she'll be happy as his bride.. and I know he will be happy and I will never be satisfied.._  
“I know it’s hard to see the man you love with another but, I’m so proud of you.” a deep voice spoke softly squeezing a reassurance before releasing her and leaving.  
“Thank you..”


End file.
